The Other Side of the Fence: RtF outtakes
by morethanmyself
Summary: These are outtakes and alternate POVs of my story Riding the Fence.  They won't make sense without reading the main story- which you should do because all the cool kids are.  Using the same ratings and categories as RtF, just for cohesiveness.
1. OT 1: AlicePOV, Help From My Friends

A/N: THIS OUTTAKE CONTAINS DRUG USE, reading it may result in a virtual contact high and/or a craving for rice krispie treats and/or cheetos.

(Well, pot smoking, it's not like I have them doing lines or something, but just in case someone's offended by pot smoking, here's your warning.)

Fabulous reader MasenCullen asked for an outtake of 'carefree Alice.' This is immediately what came to mind. Time-line wise, this is probably around their Junior year.

As always thank you to **Kas90** and **Nitareality** for beta'ing, and **Sammielynnsmom** and **KrisScott** for pre-reading.

Ch. 13 is with my beta now and will post either tonight or tomorrow morning. I just got it to her last night, so it's all my fault! Sorry for the delay!

Riding the Fence

Outtake #1

Alice POV

My head was quiet, and I felt like I could breathe. The tension that usually resided in my back, tight muscles forcing my shoulders into hard, rigid lines, was easing. The thoughts only came in singularity. They floated in, allowing me just enough time to look at them before drifting away again. Unhurried and easy. That alone was worth the mild moral dilemma I faced every time I sat across the table from Jasper, Bella, Kate, and whoever else happened to be around. I watched as the joint was passed around the group, today there were the four of us and some guy named...Garrett, Gary, Gandolf? _Gandolf, that's a crazy name, who would name their kid that?_

A nudge to my left grabbed my attention. "Here, silly girl, it's yours," Jasper said. I looked up at him, dazed by the sparkle in his heavy-lidded blue eyes. He always did that. Confused me. Muddled me. Nothing made sense when I was around him, and I was uncharacteristically okay with that. I felt a goofy, relaxed smile pull up the corners of my mouth; I never tired of looking at him.

"Alice," he called, once again bringing me to attention. Laughing at me, he handed me the remaining stub. I lightly wet my lips, pinching the end of the paper between them and pulled deeply. The pungent smoke filled my lungs, and I forced them to ignore my body's instinct to expel the tainted air. Passing over to Kate, I slowly let the smoke out of my lungs, lightly breathing out lazy clouds.

The tingly-numb feeling had settled in, and I moved, limbs heavy and sluggish, to the couch. My ass hit the rough fabric of the cushion, and I leaned back, feeling loose and relaxed. As soon as I realized how nice my body felt, I realized my mouth was sticky-dry. That seemed pretty ironic. _Ironic. Irony_. _I ron eeee. Iron e. Roni. Mmmm, Rice-a-Roni._

The ticklish brush of silky strands against my legs caught my attention. With much effort, I raised my weighted eyelids to squint down, recognizing Jasper's blond curls resting against my knee. He was looking up at me, laughing again.

"What?" I questioned, confused by the difficulty in moving my tongue, until I remembered that I was really thirsty.

"Rice-a-roni, Ally?" he snorted out. _Hmm, I said that outloud._ _I'm still thirsty._

"Jas?" I whispered, my mouth parched and gross-tasting. "I'm thirsty."

"I thought you were hungry," he replied, sounding amused.

"Mmm, I am hungry. But I'm thirsty." Now I was pouting, which was not exactly easy since my lips were stiff and uncomfortable from the lack of moisture in my mouth. I futilely pushed my tongue out to wet them. _I'm going to have to get up._

The first attempt at movement was a complete failure, my limbs barely twitched. The second time, I made it halfway up before sitting back down suddenly. Finally, Jasper stood up, holding his hand out to help me.

"Come on, silly girl. Let's see about something to drink."

I grinned widely, happy that he knew what I needed. _My hero._

"I'm a hero, huh? Who knew the way to a girl's heart was a beverage to cure her cotton-mouth?" He didn't let go of my hand. My smile at that was small and secretive.

Making our way through the living room, I looked over to see Bella sitting on Kate's lap, the two of them giggling over something. B noticed me and Jas, gazing at our entwined hands pointedly, before winking at me. At my light laughter, Jasper squeezed my hand gently before pulling me into the kitchen.

"Come, my lady, your beverage awaits," he joked.

I batted my eyelashes and gazed at him in effected adoration. "My hero!"

The Beatles had it right, I get by with a little help from my friends.


	2. OT 2: EPOV Ch 13

A/N: So, this was originally written to be the ending of Ch. 12 after Jasper tells Bella that Kate's being released from prison. After I wrote it, I realized that it would be better to switch to BPOV at that point and so this was cut. But, it adds a lot to Edward's motives for sleeping with Bella and what was going on in his head, so I decided to keep it as an outtake. I hope this is enlightening for you all :)

Riding the Fence

Outtake of Ch. 13

EPOV

The evening has been fairly low key and relaxing, the four of us in easy conversation, well, with the obvious exception of Bella and Alice. But even they are being civil, which is an accomplishment. We are sitting in the living room, watching TV, when Jasper's phone rings. He glances down at it before excusing himself from the room.

Several minutes later, he returns, looking pale and shaken up. His eyes immediately seek out Bella, his face pained.

"J, what's going on?" she asks, obviously concerned.

"I'm...I'll tell you later, now isn't the time," he replies, glancing at me. His cryptic words are doing nothing to ease the apprehension that has settled in my stomach.

Bella laughs nervously. "Dude, you're kind of freaking me out, just spit it out."

He shakes his head, "B, I really don't think..." But Bella cuts him off, yelling in exasperation, "Just tell me already!"

Sighing in defeat, he says quietly, "Kate's being released from prison."

The room is absolutely still, no one speaks. Jasper and Alice are obviously waiting for Bella to say something, and I'm watching this all from the sidelines, confused and uneasy. I have no idea who Kate is; despite all the time I've spent with Bella, she has tacitly avoided any conversation about what happened. I've only been able to gather that Kate hurt all three of them through some betrayal, and I get the sense that, somehow, Bella was hurt most of all.

Without warning, Bella jumps from the floor and walks quickly to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The sound reverberates through the still-silent living room for an inordinately long time as we all just stare after her. After a moment, Jasper sags to the couch, scrubbing his hands over his face. Alice moves to sit closer to him, pulling him into her arms, whispering comforting words to him.

It occurs to me I have no idea why Kate was in prison.

"Hey, um, Jasper? Is Kate, you know, dangerous or something?" I ask nervously.

He considers my question for a minute before answering. "Not in the way you're thinking. She's not violent."

I nod my head once, acknowledging his response, still completely clueless about what he meant, but at least not worried that we're going to end up living out the script of a bad action flick.

He begins to speak when we hear a loud crash of something shattering against the wall of Bella's room, followed by a guttural scream of raging anger. Jasper and I both jump to our feet, but I don't even give him time to argue.

"I've got it," I rush out.

He stands shocked for a moment, eyes hard and assessing. He must see that I'm not going to back down, he simply sits in concession. It sounds like he mutters, "Good luck," but I can't be sure because I'm already on my way down the hall.

I knock lightly on the door, apprehensive and unsure of what I'm going to find on the other side.

"Go the fuck away!" Bella screams.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door, shocked by the sight before me. A picture frame lays broken, glass shattered on the floor across the room. _That would explain the crash._ But it's Bella herself that truly leaves me at a loss for words.

She's sitting on the floor underneath the window, her knees pulled up to her chest, face streaked with tears, and her hair in wild disarray. I have never seen her fall apart. It's not something I ever want to see again. The broken girl on the floor is a stark contrast to the fiery, spirited woman who I've become accustomed to...who I'm falling for.

Her snarled words break me from my silent appraisal. "I said go away, Edward!" I freeze for just a second, trying to decide what to do. She chooses just that moment to look up at me, and my mind was made up. Despite the venom and warning in her tone, the pained look on her face is begging me to stay.

I approach her cautiously, unable to guess how she will react to my disregard for her words. She jumps to her feet, glaring at me; her entire body is radiating anger and challenge.

Placing my hand on her arm, I try to silently offer her comfort, wishing that she would just believe that I won't hurt her, that she can trust me. But she shakes my hand off her, refusing to allow me entrance into the fortress she keeps locked up tight around her. Despite the easy friendship we've cultivated over the past few months, I am fully aware that it is superficial on her part, she has given me nothing real and true, she has risked nothing of herself on me.

"Bella, I know..." I begin, but she cuts me off.

"You don't know shit, Edward! You have no goddamn clue, so don't even pretend to understand or sympathize!" Her finger is jabbing into my sternum, the discomfort grounding me and allowing me to stay level headed instead of sinking into my own anger and frustration.

"So _tell me_! Let me in, tell me what happened! I'm here, I want to help - stop pushing me away and hiding!"

She says nothing, moving across the room from me. Her entire body is on lock down, jaw clenching, arms tight against her sides, fists curling tightly, as if she's afraid that some part of her may betray her secrets without careful control. Except her eyes...her eyes are pleading. They are begging me, and I have no idea what it could possibly be that she's so desperate for me to do or say or be. And if I knew, I wouldn't hesitate to grant her request.

"Tell me about Kate. Please," I beg. I know, without a doubt, that Kate is the key to unlocking Bella. I'm just terrified of what I'm going to find behind the door, what kind of skeletons she has locked away so tightly.

She literally launches herself across the room towards me, I close my eyes, waiting for the weight I'm expecting to slam against my body. I am shocked as shit when instead I feel her lips against mine, angry and forceful. I hesitate for a moment, I truly do, trying to force down the shot of desire that sparks through me and remember that there are more important things than this intense fire between us. But all it takes is one thought of the broken girl I walked into, and my questions no longer matter. I will give her anything she wants, and if this is what she needs, then I am powerless to deny her. I can only feel grateful that she's allowing me to be there for her, even as a voice in the back of my head tells me that if there was ever a time to push her, this is it.

* * *

A/N: So, did that help clear anything up? Edward may not know exactly what happened to Bella, but he's not exactly clueless, either.

Thank you guys for reading, I would really love to know what you thought about the EPOV of this chapter!

As always, thanks to my beta **Kas90**, and my pre-readers, **Sammielynnsmom** and **KrisScott**.

I own nothing. I'll see you guys next week back on the regular story, review reply teases for this outtake will be from Ch. 14! ~Kimberly


	3. OT 3: BPOV When Bella Met Kate

A/N: So, y'all asked for a scene showing what the hell Bella ever saw in Kate. This is what I came up with - their first meeting. I hope it's what you were looking for! Let me know what you think!

Thank you all for sticking with the story and being so wonderful :)

~As always thanks to **Kas90** and** Sammielynnsmom.**

Next outtake posting Friday! Until then, ~Kimberly**  
**

Riding the Fence

Bella/Kate Outtake

BPOV

I hate frat parties with the fiery anger of a thousand burning suns. Hate them. I would rather be almost anywhere than here. I'm still not sure how I let Jasper talk me into coming here, there was some kind of mind fuckery that involved talking in logical circles while I was high. I called party foul afterwards, but he just laughed at me. Bastard.

So, somehow I find myself sitting in a corner nursing a red solo cup full of nasty domestic beer. The boys all reek of heavy cologne that had been liberally applied to cover up the smell of over-ripe laundry and desperation. The girls are covered in so much makeup I wonder if they are literally wearing masks, like if you just picked at the edge you could peel it back.

I watch one particularly heinous douchebag lean over a girl with long blonde hair. She says something to him that momentarily cracks the cocky smirk plastered on his face, but he only takes a small step back and continues talking to her. I take a second to skim up her body and across her face. She looks nothing like the other girls here. First of all, she has more than a fucking band-aid covering her vajayjay and a handkerchief over her tits. Most strikingly, though, is the way she holds herself. She is sex personified - earthy, dark and sensual, unlike the silicone padded, latex coated barbies wandering around in cheap imitation. If I were the dude currently invading her personal space, I'd pay a bit more attention to her face than her tits - she looks like she's about two seconds away from kneeing him in the nads if he doesn't back the fuck off. I smirk at the thought. Although, she does have really nice boobs, so I can understand the distraction.

She finally manages to get free from his drunken groping and turns to walk out of the room, catching my eye briefly. My stomach drops and my heart starts pounding double time. I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush that I haven't seen since I was sixteen. Every one of my senses becomes intently focused on the two hazel eyes currently boring into mine. She smirks at me just before she wanders off, the crowd quickly closing in behind her, and I lose sight of her instantly. My heart is still beating rapidly, and I'm still staring, slack jawed, after the place she stood.

_What the fuck was that?_

After several minutes, my heart finally calms, but I'm feeling antsy and unsettled. Deciding that it might be toxic levels of Cool Water cologne replacing oxygen in my lungs, I begin to casually make my way towards the back deck for fresh air...taking the route that allows me to wander through every room in the house. But I'm not looking for the girl because that would be crazy.

Who the hell goes to a frat party to pick up another chick? Well, unless you plan on sharing her with one of these asshats for a moment of sexual experimentation that you can later pull out at cocktail parties to impress the other bored housewives with how wild and free you were in college, and then whispering scandalously that you briefly considered yourself a lesbian. Of course, keeping quiet the fact that you're defining 'briefly' as the time it took for the other girl's tongue to exit your mouth and the guy's cock to slam into you...but in that ten seconds you were a total lesbo.

But I'm not doing that, and I'm definitely not looking for the girl. I'm just taking a leisurely stroll through the mass of bodies pressing against one another as they sweat alcohol all over me. It's nice - relaxing, even. I'm forming friendships that will follow me through to adulthood. _I'm contacting STDs on non-sexual body parts_.

I finally emerge from the house-of-horrors, only mildly scarred by the image of Big Foot himself doing a fucking keg stand...naked. I still haven't seen the girl - not that I'm looking for her. Definitely not. The deck is almost empty, and the bass from the music is only a dull thumping against my spleen instead of threatening to herniate discs in my back. The blinking, multi-color, Christmas lights strung in random patterns overhead and the smattering of red cups, strategically abandoned around the deck, add that certain je ne sais quoi. It's the epitome of frat-boy chic.

Leaning back on my elbows against the deck railing, I close my eyes and let the night wash over me. Even with drunken debauchery just feet away, there's something peaceful and grounding about being outside at night.

Suddenly a voice whispers in my ear, "You know, you really suck at this whole stealthy stalker thing." I jump a full foot in the air, and in a maneuver that takes pure skill and finesse, I manage to splash my beer on my face and inhale at the same time, obviously trying to drown myself in self-defense. When my spluttering and coughing finally ease enough to take a breath, I remember that I was being attacked. My eyes snap over to see the blonde girl desperately trying to cover her mouth and muffle the loud guffawing.

Rolling my eyes at her, I brush across my shirt in a vain attempt to remove some of the liquid from the material. "I wasn't stealthily stalking you," I huff out in annoyance.

"No, no you weren't," she says, laughter still evident in her voice.

"So did you just come out here to scare the shit out of me or did you want something?" I'm completely mortified, not only does she know that I was trying to find her, but I look like a complete jackass drenched in beer. She, however, looks otherworldly, the small colorful lights setting off her porcelain skin and darkening her eyes, making them mysterious and soulful.

"Aw, don't be like that! I saw you inside and you look as out of place here as I feel, so I thought maybe we could be awkward together." I snicker at the thought of her being awkward anywhere, and I doubt that she's feeling out of place for the same reasons I am.

"Well, as nice as that sounds, I need to go find my ride; I want to go home and shower. I'm pretty sure that girl-covered-in-beer is some kind of pheremonal mating call to the average college guy, and I'm not interested in having my leg humped."

"Let me help you find her, then. What does she look like?" the blonde girl asks. I still don't know her name.

"Uh, _he_ is really tall and has shaggy blond hair. Which describes about half the guys here."

Her face falls slightly and she says, "Oh, your boyfriend drove you. Right."

"Jasper and I?" My voice is just a little too loud. "Yeah, no," I say, laughing.

"Jasper Whitlock?" she asks me, her eyebrow cocked in question.

"Yeah, do you know him?" I ask her hesitantly. If Jasper has fucked this girl, I don't want to know about it. I'm rather enjoying the fantasy of kissing her that's looping through my head. If there's any chance that there are traces of J's DNA on her, it would totally kill that for me.

"We have a few classes together, we're working on a project for one of the business classes. He's a nice guy," she offers pleasantly.

I smile and nod my head in agreement, trying not to grimace. My jeans are now cold and drying uncomfortably against my thighs. I really want a shower.

She must see the none-too-subtle shuffling of my feet as I try to peel the denim from my skin because she suddenly yells out, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot that you're wet!"

My eyes bug out, and before I can stop the words, I hear myself ask, "How would you know that?" My voice is an octave higher than normal.

"The beer?" she clarifies.

"Oh, right, the beer made me wet," I mumble. I am a fucking idiot.

"What did you think I...oh!" She draws out the last syllable in understanding. "You thought I meant _wet_ wet! I mean, I had hoped, but no, I didn't know. Well, at least not until just now," she says, obviously amused.

Oh god, fuck my life. Seriously. Fuck...my...life.

"I'm going to find Jasper." I sigh in defeat and walk back into the house. I should just walk away now before I do something even more embarrassing.

She catches up with me a minute later, tugging on my arm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of you, I promise. I just...shit this is kind of embarrassing. I saw you talking to Jasper one day after class and was completely enamoured, but I'm too much of a pussy to ask him about you. I really wanted to meet you, and when I saw you tonight...well, I've spent the night trying to get the courage to talk to you. That's why I knew where you were. You weren't the stalker, I was."

"_You_ were trying to get the courage to talk to _me_?" I ask, incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, look at you. You're cute as hell and funny, too - who in their right might _wouldn't_ want to talk to you?"

I decide that I must have fallen asleep on the deck, or maybe I hit my head and I'm out there crumpled on the ground, waiting for Jasper to come find me. But there is definitely some sort of brain damage or alternate universe at play that's making sex-on-legs nervous to talk to me. But I decide to shelve the whole thing for right now because I _really_ need that fucking shower.

"Okay, well, as...interesting as that is, I really have to find Jasper now so I can go home. I'm getting grosser by the second, and I'm pretty sure that guy just sniffed me when he walked by."

"Let me drive you home!" she yells out.

"Excuse me?"

"It's the least I can do, really. Let me drive you home, and that way you won't have to spend the next hour trying to find Jasper, so you'll get home sooner," she reasons.

"I don't even know your name!"

"I'm Kate Denali. Come on, please? I really want to make it up to you. You can text Jasper and tell him where you're going. Please?" she says, practically begging.

Huffing in false annoyance, I concede. "Fine, drive me home if it will make you feel better. But I'm texting Jasper now and telling him exactly who's taking me home, so don't get any ideas about chopping me up into bits."

"Trust me, if you let me anywhere near your bits, chopping is the last thing I plan on doing to them," she says, winking at me. Winking!

I'm left once again staring after her, slack jawed. But this time she stops, walks back to me, grabs my hand and pulls me along with her. I'm pretty sure I'm screwed, I can only hope it's the good kind.


	4. OT 4: EBV outtake

A/N: So, here it is, the (dream!) threesome outtake with Edward, Bella, and Victoria. It was originally contributed for the Fandom Against Domestic Violence charity compilation.

**This is 100% smut.** There is nothing redeeming about it. It is pure PWP (Porn Without Plot). If you are offended by...well, anything, really, then please skip this outtake. I wouldn't blame you in the least.

I hope y'all forgive me if my review replies for this are short and awkward. I'm actually kind of a shy person and the fact that I wrote this at all makes me blush, lol. ~Kimberly

~Much thanks to Kas90, Sammielynnsmom and KrisScott for the beta/pre-read. Can I just say how weird is it to have perfectly normal, sedate grammatical notes on smut? Because it really is.

Riding the Fence

Outtake for FADV

EPOV

**THIS IS A DREAM SEQUENCE. It does not happen in the main story.**

By the time I make it home after leaving Bella's, I'm dead on my feet. The whole night has been strange and surreal. My mind keeps trying to process the events of the evening, but as quickly as the thoughts land, they alight again into the haze of exhaustion. I brush my teeth and change into a pair of pajama pants before climbing into bed. I barely turn the light off before I feel my body relaxing into the blackness of sleep.

_Somehow, I'm back in front of the door to Bella's apartment. I stare at it in confusion for just a moment, trying to remember why I would be back so soon after leaving. I feel my hand lift up to knock, and I hear the padding of bare feet across hardwood floors and the hushed giggles of female voices._

_The door swings open, and standing in front of me is a sight that leaves me completely speechless. Bella is leaning against the door, her dark hair cascading around her shoulders, wearing a nightie that exposes more than the black silk and lace covers. My cock is at immediate attention, all of our previous failures to get into bed with Bella forgotten. _

"_There you are! We wondered when you were going to get here. Come on in, Pretty Boy, don't be shy."_

_We?_

_She doesn't have to tell me twice. I walk through the same door I'd exited only hours before, still confused, but now too turned on to care. The woman who was Bella's date earlier this evening, Victoria, is laying on the couch on her back, almost completely naked and obviously half ravished. Her soft, creamy breasts exposed, nipples peaked, glistening with what I can only hope is Bella's saliva. Her legs are splayed open, a pair of panties tangled around her ankles, her pussy barely covered by her arm laying over it haphazardly._

_She giggles when she sees my face, her arm shifts slightly, leaving her completely exposed to me. The small strip of vibrant red carpet most definitely matches the curtains._

_Bella appears in front of me and begins to stroke my jaw line with the tips of her fingers. "Sorry, Edward, we got bored while we were waiting and started without you. Don't worry, though," she pauses to move her lips closer to my ear, continuing in a husky, low voice, "we plan on making it up to you, again...and again...and again."_

_My eyes roll back slightly, but I don't have time to truly react before my hand is being tugged, and I'm led back further into the apartment towards Bella's bedroom. As soon as we're near the bed, four hands push me down, and I'm laying backwards with my feet hanging over the edge. Bella straddles my waist, lifting up just enough for Victoria to work beneath her, undoing my pants. My shoes are pulled off quickly and my pants tugged down my legs, along with my boxers. It's not long before Bella is ripping my shirt over my head._

_Two sets of lips begin to kiss along my now-naked body, teasingly nipping and sucking. My eyes are squeezed tight, the sensation almost too much for me, but, after a few moments, I get myself under control enough to look at the beautiful women currently playing with my body. The first thing I notice is Bella's perfect ass perched by my shoulder while she dips her tongue sensually into my navel._

_In an effort to distract myself, I reach up and run my hand along her delectable cheeks, down to her inner thighs where I can feel the copious evidence of her arousal. I groan...loudly._

_At the noise, both of them stop to look up at me._

"_Aw, I think maybe he needs a distraction, Vicki," Bella says, tip-toeing her fingers up my stomach. "What do you think?"_

"_Oh, most definitely." Victoria smirks, crawling up my body, stopping momentarily to lick my nipple with the tip of her tongue. She winks at me before reaching over and kissing Bella firmly on the lips. The two women are now on either side of me, making out over my torso. Fuck me._

_Their kiss is rapidly heating up, the whimpers and small moans are going to be the death of me. I watch Bella bury her fingers in Victoria's curls, holding her firmly in place while Bella basically fucks her mouth with her tongue. My hands move of their own accord to touch and tease soft curves. _

_To my surprise, my attention is focused almost solely on Bella, her skin almost calling my damned name. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining that Victoria is there, she's beautiful to look at, and she and Bella look absolutely gorgeous together, but I have trouble bringing myself to touch her. Neither of them seem to object at my obvious preference for brunettes, or at least one in particular. _

_Soon, Bella is laying on her back, while Victoria leans over her, sucking on her nipple, the nightie pushed down to expose her breast. I'm leaning up on my elbows, staring transfixed, as Victoria's tongue come out to wrap sensually around Bella's hard peak before her soft, full lips close around it, pulling into her mouth. Bella's hips are thrusting up into Victoria's, obviously seeking pressure._

_I lean over so that my mouth is next to Victoria's ear. "Don't you think Bella is entirely overdressed?"_

_She grins up at me wickedly, her blue eyes glinting mischievously. She moves so that her face is inches from Bella's, and they begin to speak in hushed whispers and giggles. A few moments later, the two of them disentangle and turn towards me. I'm mesmerized by the two pairs of breasts currently on display, the way the sway with the girls' movements. My hands twitch at my sides, wanting to squeeze and hold them._

"_Edward," Bella sultry voice speaks my name, pulling my attention to her. She laughs when she realizes what had me so entranced. "Such a naughty boy," she says lowly, putting her index finger under my chin, the nail digging into my skin slightly. "We want you to go sit in that chair over there in the corner. You can touch, but you'd better not come. Understand?"_

_There is no question that I will do whatever these two beautiful women want. I would be stupid to object or question them._

"_Good boy," Bella purrs as I move off the bed and settle into the chair, my legs splayed out to the sides, my cock hard and ready, bent backwards and resting against my stomach. My hand glides up my length, my palm spreading the leaking fluid around the head. The girls have moved from the bed as well and are now standing in front of me, Bella's breasts still resting on top of the neckline of the nightie and Victoria completely naked. _

_Victoria begins to kiss along Bella's collarbone before moving down to her tits again, only pausing a moment to nibble on each of the still hard peaks. She suddenly drops to her knees in front of Bella, her hands disappearing underneath the black silk, tugging down a black lace thong. Bella steps out of the panties, just as Victoria leans her head towards Bella's hips, her face hidden beneath the nightie._

_Immediately, the playful smirk on Bella's face turns to a look of intense pleasure, her mouth drops open and her eyebrows raise high on her forehead. The moan she lets out goes straight to my cock, and I begin to fist my rock hard length more rapidly. I can hear the slurping, wet sounds of Victoria's mouth working Bella's pussy and fuck if I don't get harder._

_The sight of Victoria's face buried between Bella's thighs, the wet sounds of her mouth and the moans from all of us, the thickening smell of sex in the room and the feel of my palm against my dick are all conspiring against me. I'm moments away from coming. I hear Bella moan out my name and my eyes snap to her face, completely stunned that it's _my_ name that she's calling._

"_Don't come, naughty boy," she pants. "We're not nearly done with you."_

_With great effort, I pull my hand from my cock, my hips bucking up involuntarily. I don't even think before I stand from the chair, stalking towards the beautiful temptresses currently torturing me. Victoria doesn't slow her motions as I come to stand beside them. Bella's wide eyes are trained on me, and her body begins to convulse with pleasure._

_Reaching down, I pull the hem of her nightie up her body and unceremoniously rip it over her head, leaving her exposed to me; Victoria's movements are now plainly visible. My cock twitches at the sight. Bella's eyes trace down my chest, following my torso to where my length is currently resting against my stomach. Moments later, she's leaning against me as her orgasm over takes her, her body visibly contracting and releasing with the force. The reverberations of her guttural moans against my chest is oddly erotic. I feel her legs give begin to give out, and, easily supporting her weight, I lead her back towards the bed. She collapses backwards, breathing rapidly. Her face is smooth and lax, in utter contentment. _

_My cock is painfully hard, every movement causing it to sway, each brush against it bittersweet torture. I rest once again on the bed, leaning my back against the headboard, reaching down to stroke myself, desperate for some kind of relief. I am more than aware that I'm the only one in this trio who has not yet come. I hope they plan on correcting that situation - right the fuck now._

_As if she senses my desperation, Bella takes a deep breath, before sitting up and facing me. Her eyes are still glassy and bright with her post-orgasmic bliss and she has a sexy, relaxed smile on her lips._

"_Problems, Pretty Boy?" she teases in a sultry, gravely voice._

"_Just one problem, and since you caused it, I think you should fix it." I smirk at her._

_She moves to straddle my legs, I can feel her wet heat against my skin and groan at the sensation._

_I realize that Victoria is sitting beside me on the bed now, and I glance over to see her watching Bella's movements intently. She leans over to speak directly into my ear._

"_Look at her there, Edward. Isn't she fucking gorgeous, sitting on top of you? Her beautiful tits pushed out, begging for your hands to hold them. Can you feel her pussy dripping onto your legs?" I feel her nip at my ear lobe, and I groan, my body is almost in sensory overload. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind if I don't get a release soon._

_Suddenly, I feel Bella's warm hand engulf my cock, moving up and down the length at a tortuously slow pace. All coherent thought leaves my mind, I squeeze my eyes shut in an effort to keep myself under control._

_Victoria starts to speak again, but it takes me several seconds to process what she's asking me. "What do you want, Edward? Do you want her hot, wet mouth on your cock? Do you want to feel the back of her throat as she sucks around you, using her tongue to stroke you until you explode into her mouth?"_

_I whimper. Fucking whimper. I want that, god, yes, please. But Victoria is still speaking, and I realize that I should listen. "Or do you want her to ride you? Do you want to feel her pussy wrapped around your cock? Her muscles tight around you as she moves up and down you? Do you want her to fuck you until you come into her tight...wet...cunt?" She enunciates each of the last words clearly, her warm breath teasing my ear with each syllable. _

"_I...I...," I can't even form a complete thought, Bella's hand is still wrapped around me, moving along my shaft. "I want..."_

_Victoria starts to speak again, "Pick, Edward. Pick, or she's just going to keep jerking you off until you come on her hand." She traces the shell of my ear with her nose. "Wouldn't that be a shame?" she asks breathlessly._

_I force my eyes open and look down at Bella, purposefully keeping them trained onto her eyes and avoiding what her hand is doing to my body. The challenging look on her face leaves no doubt in my mind that Victoria's words are true._

_Forcing my body to focus on speaking, I yell out, "Pussy! I want her to fucking ride me. Please!" My eyes once again squeeze shut._

_Bella's hand immediately leaves my cock, but before I can even begin to mourn the loss, I'm engulfed in the tight, wet heat of her pussy. There is no warm up or prelude, she is riding me hard and fast, and I want to weep with relief._

_Once again, Victoria's smooth voice cuts through the fog of my lust, "Open your eyes, Edward."_

_I take her advice and open my eyes. The sight before me is fucking amazing. Bella is atop me, leaning back on her hands, which are resting on my thighs. Her tits are pushed out, bouncing with the force of her movements. Her chest is flushed with the exertion, her mouth agape with pleasure. I feel the tremors of her muscles around my shaft as she finds the beginning of her release._

_That's the final straw. I can't take it anymore. I reach out and grab her hips tightly, forcing her down onto my cock as my own hips press up, hard, into her. I scream out her name as my orgasm washes over me, my cock pulsing my come into her. The sensation is intensified by the feeling of Bella's orgasm reaching it's peak, and the rhythmic pulsing of her pussy around me._

I don't realize that I passed the fuck out until I start to wake up. Slowly becoming aware of my surrounding, I look around the room in confusion. This is definitely my room, but it's not the room that I'm expecting. _How the fuck did I get back into my bed?_ I was just at Bella's and now...well, fuck. _Fucking dreams._


End file.
